Eddy McCollin Ace Attorney
by superedfan
Summary: A new story, a new journey, one word. 'OBJECTION'


Law and Order. Justice and Crime. Prosecutors and Attorneys. They are the same. When in court, my aim is to give the accused a guilty verdict. It is my job after all,*BANG* and no one's going to take that from me.

DEFENDANT'S LOBBY #5 MARCH 24TH 11 A.M.

Inside the lobby we see a boy with three strands of hair sat nervously. He had a yellow tee with a red strip on the side. Also he had baggy blue pants with a chain in the left pocket. He kept shifting his eyes in a suspicious manner. Suddenly a door opens and a figure goes through it. "Nervous huh? I was like that when it was my first case, except for the shifty eyes." He spun around to see a girl with gold hair in a fancy suit, almost a fusion of Franziska von Karma and her clothes.

"Yeah. Not because it is my first trial alone, because I am against one of the famous prosecutor trio Naz- I mean Chief." He said.

"I know, but you forgot that the Nazz & Co. Law Offices got the 'Knight Of Attorneys' award five times in a row. So what if they haven't lost a trial in their entire career, I believe that you can take one of them." Nazz bluffed. "After all, I taught you Eddy."

A man in a blue tee with the words 'Blazing Phoenixes' in red and a matching sweat pant in red jumped out of the sofa in the lobby and marched straight up to Eddy. "Hey MR. Big Shot attorney, don't worry. Just make sure that you have confidence. All your need is confidence. With you, I'm sure that I can get a not guilty verdict." He said with a hearty laugh.

Eddy looked at them. He knew that if they believed in him he had a good chance of getting a not guilty verdict. But he was still nervous. "Eddy McCollin. To the court room." The bailiff said.

"Well it is time Eddy. Don't worry; ask me any time if you want to know anything during the trial." Nazz said cheerfully.

COURTROOM NO. 9 MARCH 24TH 11:05 A.M.

"The trial of Ralston Chase begins now!" The judge said while he brought down his gravel. "Is the Prosecution ready?"

"Yes Your Honor." A man dressed in a black hoodie covering the back of his head with blue jeans with an expressionless face answered nonchalantly with an Oxford accent.

"Prosecutor Bowen. Welcome back to the court room and happy birthday. I thought you had crashed on an island or something." The judge said.

"I was on business for a month. Sorry to leave on such short notice. Your imagination is under par with mine your Honor." He said with no emotion.

"Is the Defense ready?"

"Y-y-yes Your Honor." Eddy replied nervously.

"Very well. Prosecutor Bowen. Your opening statement please?" The judge asked.

"Yes Your Honor. The victim, MRS Kayla Ceilforde, was shot, in her home, with a 9mm pistol by the defendant, MR. Ralston Chase, in the chest. He then threw the gun in a furnace. Unfortunately for him, the gun managed to avoid the flames and did not lose the fingerprints on it. It showed that he held it. Also there were no signs of the use of gloves. The rifling marks on the bullet match the gun. There is no way that the defense can weasel his way out of this with a not guilty verdict. Here is the fatal weapon your Honor." He explained.

"The court will take this as evidence."

"_There must be some way to prove MR. Chase's innocence. But with the current evidence, that is almost impossible." _Eddy thought.

"The Prosecution would like to bring this case to a close with this witness. Please bring the witness to the stand." The Prosecutor said.

A medium sized girl with a pony tail walked up to the stand. She stood there bravely.

"State our name and your profession witness."

"My name is Javelin Ceilforde, Prosecutor." She said. Eddy looked at her amazed. She looked young for a prosecutor.

"Ah! Prosecutor Ceilforde, welcome back from England." The judge said.

"_Has every Prosecutor gone away on business?" _Eddy thought with a sigh.

"If you don't mind Your Honor, I would like to visit my office before evening so let us begin with the testimony." Prosecutor Bowen said coldly. The judge shook his head in agreement.

"Ok. Let us begin with the testimony." He said.

"I walked to my house to find that the lock was forced opened. I sprinted inside the house to find a body lying on the floor motionless on the floor. It was my mother. Then I saw a man with a gun, the defendant. He quickly threw the darn thing somewhere. Immediately he dashed past me so fast that it felt like a dream, or a nightmare. I took the phone and called the police. The time was 11:00 P.M." She said with regret.

"I am so very sorry. MR. McCollin, begin the cross examination." The judge said.

"Eddy"

"Yes."

"There is something **odd **with this testimony. Find it and crack her in half. You will find newer information if you play your cards right."

"Ok."

Javelin took a deep breath and repeated her testimony. "I walked to my house to find that the lock was forced opened."

"HOLD IT!"

"You said that the door was forced open. How do you know this if it was that late and dark?" Eddy asked amused.

"What if they have a light above the door, what then new guy?" Bowen said as if it was as simple as 2+2.

"Oh." Eddy said in embarrassment. "Continue."

"I sprinted inside the house to find a body lying on the floor motionless on the floor."

"OBJECTION!"

"There is a hole in your testimony. This autopsy report clearly states that the victim was wounded but died short after. Wouldn't you do something to make sure that the truth prevails, I would." Eddy explained.

"OBJECTION!"

"Your autopsy report is yesterday's news. The REAL autopsy report is right here, delivered by my request. It states that the victim's heart was grazed by the bullet but the heart stopped immediately." Bowen said with a shook of his head in disappointment. "Are all new attorneys this careless?"

"It was my mother. The defendant quickly threw the darn thing somewhere. Immediately he dashed past me so fast that it felt like a dream, or a nightmare. I took the phone and called the police. The time was 11:00 P.M." She said.

"HOLD IT!"

"How did you know the time?" Eddy asked.

"Mother had an alarm clock. It was set to ring at 11:00 P.M." Javelin explained.

"Oh." Eddy said. "_Well I'm out of ideas._"

"Well if the defense has nothing to say about the testimony, then I'm afraid that we have to finish the trial. Has the Jury made the verdict?" The judge asked.

"Eddy! You can't let this slip." Nazz said. Eddy then just sighed. "That prosecutor's got me numbered. The evidence he gave us is only enough to get us this far. I wish something could happen to change this case around."

"We have your Honor. We find the defendant Ralston Chase –"

"_Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhh_! _Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh_! _What is happening_? _Euggggggggggggghhhhhhhhhhhh_!" Eddy thought as he felt a bad feeling in his heart.

SUBCON: JAVELIN CEILFORDE

In a weird unknown area, Eddy looked around in a frantic fashion. He suddenly recognized the place. It was Kayla Ceilforde's final place she'll ever see. "I thought you would be here to." A voice said. He spun around to see Nazz.

"Chief! Where are we?"

"We are in Javelin Ceilforde's self conscious. When someone's says or sees something, there mind reveals some information. With this power, you can turn this information into evidence. As a fail-safe, you can only use this power when there mental locks are weak. That is why I told you to press on to get details, so that you may get something." She explained.

"How did -"

"Don't talk or don't lose focus. The surge will break. Now watch."

The door opens and –

"GOTCHA!"

COURTROOM NO. 9 MARCH 24 11:20 A.M.

"We have Your Honor. We find the defendant Ralston Chase -"

"NOT SO FAST!"

"Your Honor, what if the victim was trick-wired." Eddy suggested.

"What does he mean?" The judge asked.

"He simply means that there was a wire that was attached to the gun's trigger. When moved, the trigger is pulled and then it fires straight into the object. But you forgot something, their was no signs of trick-wiring and you would have to touch the gun. With no signs of gloves or wiping, it is highly impossible." Bowen explained. "Game Over."

"Actually, there is a way of setting a trick-wire without touching the gun." Eddy said.

"Well MR. McCollin, show us a way that you can set this invisible trap." The judge said.

"TAKE THAT!"

"Well, all you need is a needle and a wire and some tape." He said.

"IMPOSSIBLE!"

"That is not even possible. Riding on one theory is risky in this situation." Bowen said.

"Actually it is entirely true. It is even easy for me to do. Even if I had no experience with a gun." Eddy said calmly.

"What?!" The entire court shouted immediately. The judge bought down his gravel three times. "Order, Order, Order!"

The whole court house was in chaos. We had to be suspended for 10 minutes.

DEFENDANTS LOBBY #5 MARCH 11:25 A.M.

"That was impressive Eddy." Nazz complimented. Eddy shrugged.

"We still need to prove that Ralston wasn't there." Eddy said.

"Well the answer is to speak to our defendant." Nazz said as they walked to Ralston, who was laughing.

"Well MR. Big Shot, you finally proved that there is a possibility that I didn't do it. But you still need to get me clear." Ralston said. "I know you can do it."

"Thanks. Do you have anything to help?" Eddy asked.

"Well, I have this ticket. Is it all you need to win?" Ralston said while handing the ticket to Eddy. He looked at the ticket for a few seconds.

"EUREKA!"

"I got it. Don't worry MR Chase." Eddy said confidently.

"Ok."

"Eddy McCollin, to the courtroom." The bailiff said.

"Well, it's show time." Eddy said.

COURTROOM NO.9 MARCH 11:35 A.M.

"The continuation the trial of Ralston Chase begins now. Will the defense explain his reasoning?"

"Yes Your Honor." Eddy said while taking a deep breath.

"The person who wanted to trick-wire someone without leaving a fingerprint would have to take a needle and slip it through the finger grip with the needle attached to the wire. Then they would have to loop the string around the trigger and make a tight knot. Then they had to feed the line to a part of the wall. Once there they and to take a piece of tape and place the sticky side backing the wall while the non-sticky side to the wall allowing the string to move freely. Just curl the side inward until the sticky side touches the non-sticky. Keep doing that until the trap is covering the entire area. Now stick the needle in the wall and there, a perfect trick-wire trap." Eddy explained.

"Now MR. Attorney. How do you explain it leaving the scene? The detectives I sent to investigate didn't allow anyone to enter or leave. Also they searched and double searched the area." Bowen said.

"Furnace."

"Furnace?"

"That is right Prosecutor Bowen. The same way you said and I quote." Eddy started.

"He then threw the gun in a furnace."

"What if the needle and wire and tape burned and the gun didn't." Eddy explained.

"Ok then. I thought I could end this quickly, but it turns out" Bowen said while looking at Eddy "that the defense is better than I imagine even for his first trial."

"How did you know?"

"The way you answered nervously. Now let's recap. You're saying that this woman, Kayla Ceilforde, died from a simple trick-wire trap which left no fingerprints on the murder weapon, this 9mm pistol, which was owned by the defendant, Ralston Chase, and the gun was thrown into the furnace with the entire trick-wire material. The gun was the only thing that survived the flames. Correct."

"Yes."

"But there is something that you don't know. MR. Chase has a Degree in technical engineering. Now taking this information with the situation and engineering. This is sounding more and more like he did it with every single possibility you make. With no evidence to back it up, how can you prove that there was any wire-trap and if he wasn't there at all?"

Eddy flew back while his hair tense up. After a while his hair fell back into its normal position. He hadn't thought of that. He felt a slight nudge in his side. He looked around to see Nazz stared at him. "Eddy remember the evidence."

"Oh yeah. The defense has evidence to prove two things. One: To prove that Ralston Chase did not step foot into that house that night and Two:" He took a deep breath. "That Javelin Ceilforde killed Kayla Ceilforde, her mother!"

"IMPOSSIBLE!"

"That is the most ridiculous, ludicrous and most unbelievable story I ever heard in a court case. Even fairy tales of people falling through the sky and ninjas are more believable that this piece of baseless conjecture" Bowen said with a frown "and I thought I would have more of a challenge from this rookie.

"He is right MR. McCollin. Without proof your story is like water to a filled cup. Show us the evidence that will turn this trial around." The judge said.

"TAKE THAT!"

"This ticket. A ticket to the 'carabojan'." Eddy said.

"What does a ticket to a boat change anything?" Bowen said.

"It changes everything. Check the time." Eddy said smug.

"IMPOSSIBLE!"

"The ticket's time says DEPARTURE: 4:00 P.M. ARRIVAL: 4:00 A.M. Wait, wh !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"This gives MR Chase an alibi. Now for the second piece of evidence. This photo." Eddy said handing the bailiff the photo to hand the judge.

"This photo shows tape marks on the walls and a needle mark on the wall." The judge said.

"The police will expect a big slice in their salary." Bowen threatened.

"The witness said that she came at 11:00 P.M. at the time of the murder. Know take the time England is three hours faster, what if she was speaking in English time?" Eddy suggested. "Keep in mind that the clock they had came from England."

"That breaks her alibi." The judge said.

"The defense has nothing to say left Your Honor." Eddy said.

"This is un-expected." Nazz said. "Nice going Eddy."

"HOLD IT!"

"You forgot something Mr. Lawyer. The ticket clearly states that I came here at 11:00 P.M. How can you prove I didn't arrive there at time?" Javelin asked.

"TAKE THAT!"

"Easy. It was in the central time zone time." Eddy said. "Remember. That ticket was from England. It would be no surprise that the time would be in England's time. Also, the time frame is big enough to set the trap."

"HOLD IT!"

"Even if I did get there before 11:00 P.M. How could my mother fall for such a trap?" Javelin asked.

"TAKE THAT!"

"Remember the time, 11:00 P.M." Eddy started. "Now if it is this late, what if the lights were off? What then?" Eddy asked. Javelin flew back and her hair flew up into the air. Then it returned to its natural position. After a few seconds she started to laugh mechanically.

"It is true. I killed my mother." Javelin said.

"Why would you do that?" The judge asked.

"One reason. Have you ever heard of the Ceilforde Offices? That is were Kayla Ceilforde worked. Also Javelin got her Prosecutor job there." Eddy explained.

"That is true. She wanted to take away my job as a prosecutor because I submitted fake evidence. She new that because of the way I reacted when I was losing that trial. I knew that there was no changing her mind after something like this happens. There was only one way and that is to kill." Javelin explained with an evil laugh at the end.

CEILFORDE RESIDENCE MARCH 22 8:00 P.M.

Javelin is seen walking up to her house door in shame. She looks up and saw that the house was empty. She then walked in and saw a 9mm gun rested against a lamp. She formulated a plan. She quickly looked for some tape, a needle and a wire. She then quickly set up the trap. Three hours later Kayla Ceilforde quickly arrived at the door to find that someone is inside.

"Law and Order. Justice and Crime. Prosecutors and Attorneys. They are the same. When in court, my aim is to give the accused a guilty verdict." Javelin said. Kayla quickly tried to rush in to find out who was inside. She literally forced open her lock and ran inside. "It is my job after all" Kayla ran straight towards Javelin in an angry fashion, unfortunately pulling the string which severed her life line. *BANG* "and no one's going to take that from me."

Then she threw the trap in the furnace. Then she though of someone to frame. She remembered that Mr. Chase gave it to her mother for protection. She hadn't touched this gun so the only one to fit was Mr. Chase. Javelin quickly called the police acting like she just witness the murder.

COURTROOM NO. 9 MARCH 24TH NOON

"This case was rather, twisted. Mr. McCollin." The judge said.

"Yes, Your Honor." Eddy replied.

"You have defied all logic and did the impossible. You are just like them." The judge complimented while staring into space, taking a trip down memory lane. "In any case, what about Ms. Ceilforde?"

"She has been taken into custody." Bowen replied.

"Has the jury made a verdict?"

"We have Your Honor. We the jury finds Ralston Chase..."

"NOT GUILTY!"

"The court is adjourned." The judge said as he brought down his gravel.

DEFENDANTS LOBBY NO. 5 MARCH 24TH 12:05 P.M.

"Thanks." Ralston said.

"Your welcome Ralston." Eddy said.

"Eddy, you did it." Nazz said while walking towards the two. Eddy turned around and smiled.

"I couldn't have done it without your help Chief." Eddy said.

"… Nice trial, for a beginner."

"Huh?"

Immediately Prosecutor Bowen walked into the lobby. "That defense was weak. You could have lost it" He sighed "and you would have to if I submitted this." He showed a piece of newspaper. Eddy took it and suddenly looked like he had seen a ghost.

"This newspaper. Its main headline. 'CARABOJAN SHIP'S DEPARTURE POSTPHONED BECAUSE OF MYSTERIOUS LACK OF FUEL.'" Eddy said. "If he submitted this, then the case would be over. But why…"

"I didn't because I wanted to test you. But you over came my expectations and know you bested me. Next time you face me or my teammates, however, you'll be pushed to your limits." Bowen said. "Later, McCollin." He walked through the door without hesitation.

As he walked through that door, I though of my first trial. This was unique and I will never forget it. If I only knew that this case linked to a gigantic and catastrophic plot that will be recorded in global history.

THE END.


End file.
